Never Let Go
by PsychYouOut
Summary: Harm and Mac are thinking about how they love each other at the same time, will they do something about it? **FINALLY!! CHAPTER 3 IS UP!!**
1. Thinking Of You

Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, I only use it to fuel my imagination. The song I used is called 'Never Let Go' and it's by Hanson, although it was only a demo, so you might not be able to find it anywhere except Kazaa and other music sharing programs.  
  
A/N- This is only a short POV (point of view), with alittle talking, fic. If ya'll like it I'll write a sequel with some actual conversation. And yes, I'm still working on "A Life Worth Living", but I'm getting writers block on that one, so I wrote this.  
  
  
  
  
  
Never Let Go  
  
----Just lay down, and let your worries sleep. Don't think now, the water is dark and deep.  
  
'Cause you know, that I love and never let go. And you know, that I'll love you forever. I'll love you and never let go, yes I'll you and never let go.  
  
Just cry out, yeah I've cried those tears before.  
  
I can feel it now, as your teardrops hit the floor.  
  
'Cause you know, that I love and never let go. And you know, that I'll love you forever. I'll love you and never let go, yes I'll you and never let go.  
  
You don't have to ask me do I love you. As I hold you it shows how much I do. I'm yours until forever is through... Anytime I stand for you, I know I'd lay my life down for you, I'll never let go, Not ever let go...---  
  
  
  
Friday night, August 23rd 2002 1928, Mac's POV-  
  
At this moment I'm sitting in my apartment, bored as tombs. Jingo won't get up off his place on the floor, so taking him for a walk is out of the question. I've checked my email 4 times in the last hour, and haven't gotten anything interesting. Everything I've gotten can either wait until Monday, or are trying to sell me products to enlarge things I don't have. Normally I'd call Harm to see if he wanted to go see a late movie, but things have been strange between us lately. I can't stand to see him everyday and not being able to tell him how I feel, but I can't bring myself to say it to him. I'm too scared that he wouldn't return the feelings, or maybe its that he would. I mean, I haven't exactly had the best luck with men. All the ones whom I was with for more than 2 dates are dead. Except Mic...but I don't even want to think about him. I can't help but feel sorry for him, all he ever gave me was love, and I shut him out right before we were going to make the biggest commitment of our lives. Not even he deserved that.  
  
Maybe I'll go see what's on TV, to take my mind off all the mistakes I've made, and off the fact that I, a tough-as-nails Marine, can't express my feelings to the person I care about most.  
  
  
  
Same time, Harm's POV-  
  
As I sit here on the couch I can't help but think about Mac. She is the most beautiful, talented, and smartest, but yet stubborn, hardheaded, and opinionated women I have ever met. And I love her so much. Why can't I just tell her that? I can stand in court and win the toughest of cases with no problem, but I can't tell my partner how I feel. That's just it though, she's not just my partner, she's my best friend. She knows everything about me, right down to my favorite pair of pants when I was a kid, but there's one thing she doesn't know, and if I don't take my head out of my backside, she'll never know. It's times like these I wish I had cable... The only thing on the local channels are sappy love movies, which is thhe last thing I need right now.  
  
I suppose I could call the Marine who occupies my thoughts, maybe we could go see a late movie or she could just come over. I'll do anything to see my beautiful Sarah. That's it, I'm calling now, I can't stand another minute without hearing her voice.  
  
  
  
About 12 seconds later, Mac's POV-  
  
TV is doing nothing for my growing desire to talk to Harm, all that's on is love or shoot'em up movies neither is what I like to watch. Maybe I should send my fears to Hades and call Harm, what's the worst that could happen? The phone ringing interupts my thoughts  
  
"Lt. Col. Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, I was just about to call you."  
  
"Oh, well I was just calling to see if you wanted to go see a late movie, or rent a few and come over to my place?"  
  
"Sure, how about you order some pizza and I'll get a few movies."  
  
"Alright. See you at, say 2030?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I guess I better go get some movies, and maybe I'll think of a way to tell him how I feel, I can't stand to not tell him, it's killing me inside. I'm going to tell him tonight that I love him with all my heart.  
  
  
  
Same time Harm's POV-  
  
"Bye."  
  
Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. After hearing her voice I've decided that I can't live another day with her knowing how I feel about her. I'm going to tell her tonight that I love her with all my heart.  
  
  
  
Good, bad, more, no more?? You decide. 


	2. Never Let Go

Disclaimer in Chapter 1. I dont' really own the word "jenking" either, its just a word we use here in the south, it means joking.  
  
A/N- Since Microsoft Word doesn't have spell check, I can only do my best. So if you see any mistakes, just tell me and I'll fix them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 of Never Let Go.  
  
From the last chapter...  
  
Mac's POV-  
  
TV is doing nothing for my growing desire to talk to Harm, all that's on is love or shoot'em up movies neither is what I like to watch. Maybe I should send my fears to Hades and call Harm, what's the worst that could happen? The phone ringing interupts my thoughts  
  
"Lt. Col. Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey, I was just about to call you."  
  
"Oh, well I was just calling to see if you wanted to go see a late movie, or rent a few and come over to my place?"  
  
"Sure, how about you order some pizza and I'll get a few movies."  
  
"Alright. See you at, say 2030?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"See you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I guess I better go get some movies, and maybe I'll think of a way to tell him how I feel, I can't stand to not tell him, it's killing me inside. I'm going to tell him tonight that I love him with all my heart.  
  
  
  
Same time  
  
Harm's POV-  
  
"Bye."  
  
Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. After hearing her voice I've decided that I can't live another day with her knowing how I feel about her. I'm going to tell her tonight that I love her with all my heart.  
  
Chapter 2--  
  
Mac's POV-  
  
I'm at the video store and I can't decide what to rent. At first I was thinking a romance to set the mood. But that doesn't seem like Harm's type of thing. Then I thought maybe an action. But the mood wouldn't be right after that. Maybe a nice romantic comedy, it seems like the type he'd watch and maybe I can find one that can lead me into expressing the feelings I've been holding in for over 5 years. I finally decide to get Kate and Leopold, and Anchors Aweigh for good measure. I should head over to Harms now. I'm never late for anything, and he'll worry if I'm not there by 2030.  
  
Harm's POV-  
  
Same time  
  
After I called the pizza parlor to get one extra large Harm and Mac special, I went into my bedroom to change out of my uniform, and into something more comfortable. 'I really need to go shopping for some better clothes' I say outloud to myself. 'Get a hold of yourself Rabb! It's just Mac coming over for some pizza and a movie. Nothing you haven't done before.' I say to myself. "But that's the problem. It's Mac! The women that I love." I shout to myself. I decided to wear a pair of nice blue jean shorts and a Navy t-shirt. I wonder what Mac wil be wearing, if she comes dressed nice I could always say I didn't have time to change into something nicer, and go dress to match her style. Just then I heard a knock on the door, probably the pizza guy. As I walked to the door I take a quick detour to the window, and not seeing Mac's 'vette, I figure its the pizza.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" I say as I open the door. "$13.72." I hand him $20 and tell him not worry about the change, and he thanks me with a large smile and walks away. I set the pizza on the counter and open the fridge to get some water out, only to find that I've only got 1 bottle. I look at my watch and see that it's only 2010, enough time to run and get some liquid refreshment before Mac gets here. But I write her a note just in case she comes early.  
  
Mac,  
  
I had to run out to get some drinks, hopefully I'll be back in about 10 minutes. If not, go on and start on the pizza and help yourself to the 1 bottle of water in the fridge and I'll be back shortly.  
  
  
  
-Harm  
  
And with that I'm out the door and on my way to the store.  
  
  
  
Mac's POV-  
  
I get to Harm's apartment at 1915 and find note on the counter that says he's gone to the store. I go over the TV and put in Kate and Leopold, so all we have to do is press play on the DVD player. Then back to the kitchen where I hop up on a stool and wait for Harm to come back.  
  
  
  
15 minutes later....  
  
"Hey." Harm says as he opens the door, flashing me that Flyboy grin that makes me glad I'm sitting.  
  
"Hey, I was beginning to think you had gotten lost."  
  
"The line at store was long."  
  
"It's okay, I've only been here for 19 minutes and 23 seconds."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Do that thing..knowing exactly the time down to the second, without looking at a clock."  
  
"Hmm, I'll tell you later... If you're good." She smiled at she turned to get some plates for the pizza.  
  
"What movies did you get?" Harm asked when they sat down on the couch.  
  
"Kate and Leopold and Anchors Aweigh for you."  
  
"Aww, you really do care." Harm said jenking with her.  
  
"More than you know." Mac said under her breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing." She said putting on a fake smile.  
  
But Harm saw right through it. "Mac, tell me what you said."  
  
"I said more than you know."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you after the movie."  
  
"Okay. What are we watching first?"  
  
"Kate and Leopold."  
  
"Alright, lets get it started."  
  
"Just press play on the DVD player."  
  
About 1/2 way through the movie Mac started to get sleepy, and couldn't keep her head up, Harm saw that she was having trouble staying awake and gently put her head on his shoulder to let her know that she could lean on him. She accepted the offer with a smile.  
  
By the time the movie was over with, Mac was asleep on Harms shoulder. He didn't wake her right away, he just stared for a minute, taking in her beauty. He knew at that second that he didn't have a choice, he had to tell her he loved her, he couldn't live one more minute with having her at least know that.  
  
"Mac... The movie's over."  
  
"Hmm...?" Mac moaned, snuggling in closer to him.  
  
"The movie's over, and I want to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, and I want to talk to you too. But you go first."  
  
"Okay, here it goes. I've realized something in the last few days, something that I've known for 6 years, but haven't had the courge to tell you." Harm said nervously. "Sarah Mackenzie, I love you, I've loved you for 6 years now, and have just now realized that I can't and don't want to live without you in my life. Or at the very least, have you know how I feel."  
  
By this time Mac had tears in her eyes that were ready to spill over.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"I was going to tell you the exact thing you just told me." Mac said crying happy tears. "I love you, Harm." She said as she fell into his strong arms.  
  
By this time, Harm was getting teary eyed too. "Will you stay here tonight? And just let me hold you in my arms all night?"  
  
"If we can go to my apartment to get some clothes and other things."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
"Not until I do this." Mac said, pulling him in for the most waited for kiss ever. "Now we can go." She said when they pulled apart.  
  
"You should probably drive, I'm not sure I'm capable after what you just did." He smiled.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
After a quick trip to Mac's place to get some essentials for the next day, the two returned to Harm's apartment, where they fell asleep happily snuggled together.  
  
They didn't know what the next day would bring, and how the Admiral would take their news, but for the moment they were happy simply being in each others arms.  
  
"Harm.." Mac said sleepily  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything." He said looking at her.  
  
"Promise me you'll never let go."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Goodnight, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah. Goodnight." Harm said giving her a light kiss on her lips.  
  
  
  
---'Cause you know that I love and never let go. And you know, that I'll love you forever, I love and never let go. Yes I love you and never let go.- --  
  
  
  
  
  
You like it? Do you want more?? Let me know what you think of it.. 


	3. More Than Anything

Disclaimer in chapter 1. Basicly, I own nothing but a drum set and alot of dreams.  
  
I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I had most of this chapter finished, then my brother got the bright idea to put Windows XP on this computer (grrr, I hate XP), so it got erased.  
  
Ergo, I get to start over. As before, if you find any problems, let me know and I'll fix them. Enjoy.  
  
The song in this chapter is "More Than Anything" from you guessed it! HANSON!!! They wrote the song, therefore they own it, not me.  
  
  
  
  
  
From chapter 2....  
  
"Harm.." Mac said sleepily  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Promise me something."  
  
"Anything." He said looking at her.  
  
"Promise me you'll never let go."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Goodnight, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Sarah. Goodnight." Harm said giving her a light kiss on her lips.  
  
Chapter 3...  
  
Mac woke the next morning to find herself in Harm's bed, she was about to panic and put her ability to run a 6 minute mile to use,  
  
when she remembered the events of last night. She stepped out the bed to try and find her partner, who seemed to have to left in the bed alone.  
  
She heard him in the kitchen, singing along with a CD.  
  
He had a beautiful voice, and she was all to happy to get to listen to him for a few moments. ***I love you more than anything,  
  
Than anything, I do.  
  
And I'd give anything and everything  
  
I have just to be with you. These feelings I hold inside are emotions,  
  
I can not hide.  
  
These feelings will not subside.  
  
I'd give anything. When I look into your eyes,  
  
I see something special about you,  
  
And when I hold your hand,  
  
You seem to understand that... I love you more than anything,  
  
Than anything, I do.  
  
And I'd give anything and everything  
  
I have just to be with you. When I think of life without you,  
  
It brings me right down to my knees, Yeah..  
  
'Cause I can't have your life, without you,  
  
Your my strength that keeps me holding on.  
  
I love you more than anything,  
  
Than anything, I do.  
  
And I'd give anything and everything  
  
I have just to be with you.  
  
Oh, I'd do things that can't be done.  
  
I'd fly to the moon and around the sun,  
  
If you'll just say that, I love you more than anything.  
  
I'd do anything, anything, well, well  
  
I love you more than anything,  
  
Than anything, I do.  
  
And I'd give anything and everything  
  
I have just to be with you.  
  
I'd give anything, you know I'd do anything for you.  
  
I love you more than anything, more than anything.***  
  
"That was beautiful, Harm." Mac said softly. "I didn't know you were awake." "I woke up about 5 minutes ago and heard you singing, so I got up." "Well breakfast is almost ready," Harm smiled. "I fixed you bacon, eggs, sausage, and pancakes." "You didn't have to fix breakfast." "I know that, but I wanted to." Harm said, taking her in his arms. "I love you." "I never thought my life would turn out this great. Growing up was only the beggining of my troubles,  
  
I thought I was eternally cursed when it came to men, but then I met you,  
  
and somehow knew that maybe everything would be okay." "I for one, am very happy with the lastest decision you've made." He said, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Harm,." She said into his chest. "don't ever forget that." "The same goes for you, now let's eat." "That's the best statement I've heard all morning." Mac grinned. "I figured 'I love you' would be top of the list." "That's second." "What do you want to do today, Jarhead?" "I don't know, what do you want to do?" "Well I'd been planning on going to the carnival all week, to pick up women. But I found a women last night, so I thought I'd take her." He smiled. "I haven't been to a carnival since I was 4." "Then it's about time that you go to another. How about we go for a run first though." "Alright, I'll go get dressed."  
  
An hour later they were running at a good pace through the park.  
  
"So what do you think of taking a little vacation for a week or two?" Harm asked. "That sounds nice. Where are we going?" "I thought we'd go out to La Jolla and visit my mom and Frank. Maybe surprise them." "I wouldn't want to interfere with family time." "Well if I have it my way you'll be family sooner rather than later." "Harmon Rabb, are you proposing to me?" "Do you want it to be a proposal?" "I'm not sure if I do...." Mac got out before taking a fall on the path. "Mac! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I just scraped my arm." "Scrape? I think there's more skin on the pavement than your arm! I'm taking you to the ER to get that cleaned up." "No need for a hospital, I'll be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah. I'll race you!" "Hey! No fair, you're a Marine, you're trained to run fast." He called after her.  
  
By the time they got back to Harm's apartment, Mac's arm was starting to look pretty gross. It was turning black, blue, purple, and green from the bruising.  
  
"Will you at least let me bandage that good before we go out." "Let me take a shower first... If I can manage to do that without ripping up where it's starting to scab over." "Do you need some help?" Harm asked, not even thinking about what he was saying. "Yeah, just a alittle." "Okay, let's get you into the shower." "How long have you wanted to do that?" She asked with a slight smirk. "Way too long." Harm helped her get her get stripped down to get skivvies, and then just stood there and stared for a moment. "Why are you staring at me Harm?" "Oh, I don't know...could it be because YOU'RE THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMEN ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH!?!?!" Mac laughed and gave him a kiss. "You know, doing that while you're standing in that..very skimpy..underwear, isn't the best thing to do." Harm said while looking her up and own several times.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me,  
  
I'm going to run to the drug store and get some bandages and things for that arm of yours." "I await your return!"  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Harm walked into apartment, and saw Mac in the bedroom. So he set the bag down quietly and crept towards her, hoping to scare her.  
  
She was bent down, getting something out of her purse, so Harm sprung into action.  
  
*SMACK* Mac straightened up and grabbed her posterior, which had just been smacked my Harm. "Harmon David Rabb III, get your six back here!" Mac said while running after him. Harm continued to run around the apartment for a few minutes before turning around suddenly and surprising Mac by kissing her. "You're going to pay for that!" "Sorry, but if I had a nickel for everytime I've wanted to just walk up and smack your butt... We'd be rich." "Yeah, whatever. Just get over here and bandage this, then take a shower for gosh sakes, you stink." "Why thank you dear."  
  
An hour later they were on their way to the carnival.  
  
"So what do you do at carnivals? I don't remember the one I went to." Mac asked. "There's rides, games, sometimes hot air balloon rides, things like that." "Okay, sound's fun." "A small change in subject, have you thought any about how we're going to tell the Admiral of our budding romance?" "I think we should just be blunt about it, just tell him." She answered. "But something makes me think he won't be able to pull another  
  
'Bud and Harriet' for us. One of us will have to leave." "I'll go. I was offered a job on the Hill a few weeks ago, to be a military liaison. So I won't have to retire." He smiled.  
  
"And I know deep down inside, you want to be the first female JAG." "So should we mention that you got offered the job first, and tell him about our relationship because we consider him a friend.  
  
Or tell him about the relationship, then say that you got a job offer?" "Tell him about the offer, then relationship." "Alright, we'll do it Monday." "Sound's great."  
  
When they arrived at the carnival, they noticed the Roberts van in the parking lot. "It looks like Bud and Harriet brought AJ." Harm said. "Maybe we'll see them. I haven't seen AJ in a few months now, he's probably about a foot taller." "Come on, I'll win you a teddy bear."  
  
3 hours, 6 teddy bears, and $60 later.... "Harriet, I think I see the Commander and Colonel over there." Lt. Bud Roberts said to him wife. "What's a comander and kernal daddy?" AJ asked. "That's uncle Harm and aunt Mac buddy." "Uncle Harm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Auntie Mac!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" AJ screamed. "I think we found Bud, Harriet and AJ..." Harm said to Mac as they walked over to them. "How are you, Sir, Ma'am?" "Bud, it's Saturday. It's Harm and Mac." She reprimanded. "And we're great, how are you all?" "Sorry ma'a...Mac. We're fine." "Auntie Mac, why do you have teddy bears? You're not a baby." "Uncle Harm won them for me. Maybe he could get you one." "Will you win me a bear too uncle Harm?? PEASE!!?!?!" "I think I can do that. Come on shortie, you can help." "I think I'll go with the Comman...Harm." "Why don't Mac and I meet you over by the concessions in about 10 minutes?" "Okay." Harm smiled at Mac as he walked away. "Harm seems kind of...friendly.." "Well, you were going to find out on Monday anyway, but I might as well tell you now. Harm and I finally admitted our feelings!!" "That's great! It certainly took you long enough.The pool has to be up to $3500 by now." "There's a pool going?? Are you people that desperate for entertainment?" "I'm sorry to say that, yes, we are." Harriet said laughing. "What day will we have to announce it for you or Bud to get the money?" "Next Tuesday I think. Why?" "Then Tuesday it is." "I don't think I can thank you enough, the money will come in handy." "Don't mention it, I'm happy to cheat alittle for friends." "Mommy!!! Uncle Harm won me a sailor bear!!!" AJ said excitedly, running up to Harriet "You have to start corrupting the young ones from the beggining. Who knows, we might have another aviator in our midst." "Lord help us all." Mac mumbled. "Mama, I'm hungry." AJ whined. "What do you want to eat?" "A hot dog, and some nachos, and some popcorn, and a corndog." "Why don't we start with a hot dog, and alittle popcorn?" Bud asked AJ. "And I'll buy you some cotton candy later." Harm said. "Okay." AJ answered. "What are you going to eat Harm?" Mac asked with amusement. "I don't know, I'll find something. If all else fails, I'll eat a burger, and run 15 miles tomorrow morning." Harm shrugged.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked after Bud and Harriet went to get some food. "A few corndogs, some popcorn, and a funnel cake." She smiled. He started to walk away to get her food. "One question...how on earth do you eat like that, and still look as unbelievebly gorgeous as you do??" "I have a fast metoblism, and I run alot." "Okay... I'll be back in a few minutes." 10 minutes later both Harm had gotten Mac's and the Roberts had gotten there food. The adults started to eat their food when AJ spoke up. "We forgot to pray, we always pray at preschool." AJ said, looking at everyone at the table.  
  
"Put your food back down, and fold your hands like this." He said, giving them an example. "Dear God, thank you for letting mommy and daddy bring me here to the carnival. And don't let me get hurt on the rides.  
  
And thank you for letting uncle Harm win me a teddy bear.  
  
And help him and auntie Mac to get their heads out of their numbers,  
  
or whatever mommy and daddy keeps saying. AMEN!" Bud and Harriet were looking completely and utterly embarrassed, Harm and Mac were laughing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I swear I don't know where he hears these thing." Bud said, turning 10 shades of red. "Don't worry about it. And just so you know, AJ, Mac and I are no longer storing our heads in our sixes." "Okay." AJ said taking a bite of his hot dog. "Whoever wins the pool money is goin..." Bud stopped. "Oops, you all weren't supposed to know about that." "It's okay, Harriet told me." Mac replied. "You mean JAG has a pool going??" Harm asked. "Well we had to add some kind of fun to the work week. I mean, honestly, Law can be boring sometimes." Harriet answered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Bud, they're setting us up to get the money." "What are you all going to do with it?" Mac asked. "Maybe we'll take a trip. It would be nice to see Hawaii...off duty. It could be like a second honeymoon...with AJ.." "If you two want to go alone, Harm and I could watch AJ." Mac offered. "I don't want to put you out, I mean, we'd be gone for 2 weeks." Harriet said. "It wouldn't be any trouble. It will be fun, won't it Harm?" "Yeah, I don't get an excuse to play with toys anymore, so it'll be fun." "We'll have to clear it with the Admiral, but since we all haven't had a vacation in about a year and a half, it shouldn't a problem." Bud said. "We were planning on taking a trip to La Jolla, so if you don't mind us taking taking AJ along we can still keep our plans" Harm said.  
  
"Besides, Mac and I can have a little fun with my mom for a few minutes when we get there." He said with a grin. "Are you sure it wouldn't be much trouble? We can always take him with us." "Don't worry about it, my mom will treat AJ like he were her own grandchild. Believe me, he won't be bored." "Alright then, I'll talk to the Admiral on Monday." Harriet replied. "What do you say we go hit some rides. I hear that ferris wheels are very romantic at dusk." Harm smiled.  
  
After spending a few more hours on the rides Harm load the teddy bears into his Lexus and started for Georgetown. "I had fun today, Harm," Mac said. "thanks for taking me." "Anything for you." He smiled. "So what time are you coming over tomorrow morning to run that 15 miles?" She laughed. "Uhh...well... I was hoping we could have a repeat of last night. I like waking up next to you." He said nervously, as if he wasn't sure if she would let him stay. "I don't believe it, the great Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., is blushing?? I wish I could take a picture of this." "Haa haa, very funny, Marine." He said with a straight face. "I do try." 15 minutes later they arrived at Mac's apartment. Harm didn't even turn off the engine. "Aren't you coming, Flyboy?" "Well you... never did really answer me...so I wasn't sure..." He stuttered. "Harm, you don't have to ask. You have a permanent invitation." Harm smiled, killed the engine, grabbed his bag, and put an arm around Mac as they walk to her apartment. "You want anything to drink?" "Nah, I think I stuffed myself full at the carnival." "Okay, do you want to watch a movie before we go to sleep?" "Sure." "Pick whatever you want, I'm going to go put on something more comfortable." "Alright." Mac emerged from the bedroom in a shirt that had "Graduate of the University of Parris Island" on the front,  
  
and some short that said "Marine's Do it Better" on the back.  
  
(A/N- Before you ask, yes, you can get shirts and shorts that actually say that, LOL.) "What exactly do Marine's do better??" Harm said with certain mischief in his eyes. She gave him a kiss."Wouldn't you like to know?" She said against his lips. "Yeah...I would." "I'll show you later." "Is that a promise?" "Yeah." Harm smiled. "Let's get this movie over with!" "Patience is a virtue, my dear." "Well we all know I've never been very virtuous." "Don't I know it..."  
  
2 hours and 25 minutes later... "Why does Danny have to die? Why couldn't it be someone else?" Mac mumbled to the TV screen. "It makes for a good movie when the dark, handsome flyboy dies. It makes people cry, which brings in the moolah." "Yeah, but why couldn't Rafe die? I liked Danny alot more than Rafe." "Well, obviously, you didn't tell Jerry Bruckheimer to put it in the movie that way." Harm laughed. "I should write him a nasty letter. Maybe take some legal action against the makers of the movie." "Yeah, lets just sue them, we could use the money for a house." "Now there you go, not practicing patience." "Well, a house sooner or later is inevitable. I can promise you that I'm letting you go anytime soon." He said, hugging her tighter. "Maybe you should not let me go...," Mac said as she yawned. "while we're sleeping." "Hey! You promised you would show me what Marine's are better at!" Harm whined. "I'll show you." She said, collapsing on the bed. "We better at sleeping in sailors arms that anyone else on earth." "Well, afore mentioned sailor needs to put his PJ's on before being able to utilize his skills properly." "Yeah, whatever." Harm took off his shirt and shorts before climbing into a warm bed with his fovorite Marine Lt. Colonel.  
  
Monday Morning  
  
0910 JAG Headquarters  
  
Harm and Mac decided that they needed to tell the Admiral of their recently discovered love for one another,  
  
but that they would tell the rest of the office tomorrow. "Tiner, is the Admiral available?" Harm inquired. "Yes sir, ma'am, he's expecting you. Go on in." Petty Officer 1st Class Jason Tiner replied. Harm knocked on the door. "Enter!" Came the reply. "Ah, Commander, Colonel. Something wrong with one of your cases?" "No sir, we've come to talk to you about a personal matter." Harm said. "What is it?" "Well, uhh... Sir, the Colonel and I have recently become...involved." "Involved? Meaning you two realized what the rest of us have known for years?" "Basicly, sir." "You do realize this means one of you will have to leave JAG, do you not?" "Yes sir, and I've recieved a job offer to be a military liaison on the Hill." "Well I'm sorry to lose you as a member of my staff, but glad that you're not giving up a great career in the Navy." "Thank you sir." "I suppose you'll tell the rest of the JAG staff tomorrow?" "Yes sir." Mac answered. "Very well, is that all?" "Actually, we wanted to request some time off." Mac said. "You might or might not be aware that there is an office pool going." "Yes, I'm aware. My day is the 3rd Monday of every month." "Lt.'s Roberts and Sims' day is tomorrow, meaning they would get the money, which is about $3500 by Harriets calculations.  
  
They want to take a trip to Hawaii for 2 weeks,  
  
and Harm and I were planning to go see his mother and step father for 2 weeks." Mac explained. "The case load is light, and we have 2 new officers coming in next Monday, so I'll give you all 3 weeks." "Thank you sir!" Harm said. "Is that all?" "Yes sir." Mac said. "Dismissed!" "Aye aye sir!" They said in unison, while snapping to attention.  
  
"Well what did the Admiral say?" Harriet asked, coming into Mac's office. "He said we all get 3 weeks, on account of there being 2 new officers coming next Monday. And Harm and I will make the announcement tomorrow morning." "Great! I can almost feel the sand between my toes!"  
  
1750  
  
Mac's Apartment- Georgetown  
  
"Harm...I can't fix dinner with you doing thaaa...t" "Doing what??" Harm said innocently, while continuing to kiss her neck. "Fine, but when I chop off my finger from lack of concentration we're taking your car to the ER, and I can sure smear blood good." "Alright, alright, don't threaten to ruin my baby." "If that 'vette is your baby, what am I?" "Words can't describe what you are to me, Mac." He said, taking her in his arms. "But I know something that can." And with that said, he kissed her long and hard. "Maybe we should skip dinner." Mac said, while Harm was pulling at the buttons to her uniform shirt. "No, just postpone." "We'll have dessert first." Harm said against her mouth, as they made their way to the bedroom. "Yeah....dinner can wait."  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
You can imagine what you want about the bedroom, they can go a rousing game of play duck duck goose for all I care...  
  
The next chapter will be starting at Harm/Mac/AJ's trip to La Jolla and Bud and Harriet's trip to Hawaii, and I hope to start writing it in the next few days. 


End file.
